


the basketball arcade

by booseok9798



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, i don't even know why i'm here, me messing around sorry, seungcheol has a kid, this is just nonsense actually hahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booseok9798/pseuds/booseok9798
Summary: Seungcheol needed a babysitter to take care of his son, Daesung. He asked his friend to do it. What could possibly go wrong?





	the basketball arcade

**Author's Note:**

> sorry

Seungcheol asked Mingyu to babysit Daesung, his only son, at the mall while they buy gifts and groceries and have a bonding time together since it was the child's birthday in four days.

Daesung needed to be babysat whenever Seungcheol needed to do something alone. He's pretty energetic for a shy little kid. He goes from here to there in a matter of seconds. He didn't know he needed a babysitter since he was confident on taking care of kids because he was a Physical Education teacher before (then retired). He probably doesn't have the energy to chase around little kids anymore, compared to before.

 

Another thing Seungcheol didn't know was Mingyu bringing someone unexpectedly.

 

Well, someone' _s_ '.

 

"Okay. I need to go to the supermarket now. So all...four of you." Seungcheol pointed at each of them. "Daesung wanted to go to the arcade. Take care of him, got it?"

The four babysitters—Mingyu, Seungkwan, Seokmin, and Soonyoung—nodded in unison.

"Please. Don't get in trouble," There's a ~~large~~ hint of worry in Seungcheol's voice. He let go of his son's hand and gave it to the others.

"Don't worry, Cheollie! There's nothing to worry about!" Soonyoung patted Daesung's head.

Seungcheol rolled his eyes. "I'm serious, you guys. And stop calling me that."

Mingyu patted Seungcheol's shoulder. "I'll take care of this." The taller gave him a thumbs up and a wink.

"Oh god, I don't know. Something tells me that isn't a good sign."

"Come on, Cheol! You're such a worrywart! Don't you trust us?" Seungkwan pulled the child closer to him.

"No."

"Ouch."

"Look. If Daesung gets in trouble, you all know what's going to happen next." Seungcheol gave them a deadly glare.

Seokmin, who was obviously nervous, said, "We got this, Cheol! It's not like we don't have experience in babysitting."

"Whatever." Seungcheol said as he walked away.

 

 

 

They don't have any experience in babysitting. At all. Except for Mingyu. Mingyu helped Chan, a kindergarten teacher, in his classes a dozen of times before.

But the other three totally don't have any. 

Seungkwan likes kids, sure, but he doesn't know how to take care of them. 

Soonyoung has a little nephew, but he only meets him on special occasions since he's in Seoul and her sister's house is in his hometown, Namyangju. And whenever they meet, the kid would start crying and would never let go of his mom. The reason why is still unknown.

And Seokmin. Well, he's himself. That alone explains everything.

"What do you think will happen if we got in trouble?" Seokmin asked.

"Of course you're the one who'll say that," Mingyu replied, then received a hit from Seokmin. "I don't really know what's on that guy's mind."

"Are we gonna die?" Seungkwan bit his nails.

"You're overreacting again, Seungkwan," Soonyoung laughed.

"Knowing Seungcheol, that might be a possibility," Mingyu calmy said. The three shivered.

Mingyu's phone rang. It was a text from Seungcheol. He told the four to meet him at the supermarket at 2:30.

Meanwhile, Daesung was still thinking of what he wants to do in the arcade. He then remembers his dad while he's in class, teaching his students how to shoot a basketball through the ring. Seungcheol was part of the basketball team from his middle school to his high school. He stopped joining the basketball team in his college because he couldn't manage his time properly.

Daesung tugged on Mingyu's shirt. "Hyung."

Mingyu looked at him with adoration. "Yes?"

"Basketball."

Mingyu's heart melted. It was the purest thing he has ever seen in his entire life. The four of them giggled.

 

"Alright."

 

 

 

They bought their tokens and searched for the basketball arcade. It was smaller than usual since it was for kids.

Seokmin inserted a token into the token slot to start the game. Daesung started shooting, and only one of his shots got in.

"Do you need help?" Seokmin asked. Daesung looked at him.

Mingyu slapped Seokmin's back. "What on earth are you saying? Help a kid score points in a basketball arcade for kids?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"You? An actual adult? Seriously?"

Seokmin laughed. "Who cares?"

Mingyu rolled his eyes. The moment he looked back on Daesung, Seokmin was already throwing some balls.

"Seriously, Seok—" The original babysitter got cut off by Soonyoung's push.

"That looks fun! I'll join!" Soonyoumg rushed to the basketball arcade, then threw a shot.

The two idiots were enjoying themselves with the kid. Daesung was also laughing. At least he's happy.

Mingyu noticed Seungkwan was not around. The latter suddenly appeared beside him. 

"What are they doing? They look so stupid."

Mingyu laughed. "Do you want to join them?"

"What? Hell no."

 Mingyu crossed his arms as he watched the three play. Hell, it looks really fun. They all threw the balls at the same time and nothing went through. The two adult groaned loudly while the child laughed at them. Now he's itching to play with them.

"Mingyu. You should tell them to—"

Seungkwan's jaw dropped in disbelief. Mingyu was holding a ball with one hand. He was "teaching" them how to score properly. He extended his long arm that can actually reach the ring. He dropped the ball.

All four of them laughed. The idiot duo also tried it. Mingyu even lifted Daesung so he could reach the ring. Meanwhile, Seungkwan just stood there with his hands on his hips, staring at them.

No one was looking at them, but Seungkwan felt embarrassed. Despite this, he grabbed a ball and threw it. It hit the ring and bounced back.

The three babysitters looked at him. All of them bursted into laughter. "You're a terrible player, Seungkwan," Mingyu said, trying to stop his giggles.

Seungkwan glared at him and threw another shot. It went through. 

"You were saying?"

"Are you trying to challenge me, Boo Seungkwan?"

"Oh, I am, Kim Mingyu."

The other two were hyped up by the sudden ~~fake~~  tension between the two and started picking sides. Daesung just stood there, staring the blinking LED that says _GAME OVER_ in bright red light.

Seokmin inserted another token. They let Daesung to play another game, but after a shot, they started grabbing the balls and throwing it towards the ring. 

All of them were having fun, especially Daesung. The four of them kept bumping each other but avoided to hurt the kid. Some shots only made the ball bounce outside the ring, even out of the playing spot. Seungkwan would always go after it, then he would complain about he was the one that always get it.

The game ended with a score of 67, only passing one level. The balls stopped rolling towards them, but two balls remained on the space where the balls rested before the player shoots it, right before the game ended. 

Seokmin reached for a ball then shoots it when he was near the ring. He turned and walked away as if nothing happened. Everyone laughed. Soonyoung tried it too. Mingyu got a ball near the ring and easily shot it through the ring due to his long arm. All of them nearly dropped to the floor laughing. 

"What time is it?" Mingyu asked, right after he's finally managed to stop his laughter. The others looked at their phones or watches. It's 4 minutes to 3.

 

"Shit."

 

 

 

"What did I told you guys?" Seungcheol, obviously pissed off, asked. The babysitters avoided eye contact and were sweating. Mingyu gulped and replied with a shaky voice, "2:30, meet at the supermarket."

"What time is it now?"

"...3 o' clock."

"You're thirty minutes late." Seungcheol crossed his arms. The four were ready to meet their death. They were preparing to say farewell to this cruel world.

Seungcheol sighed and turned to his son. The child just stood beside him, staring at his four babysitters. Seungcheol knelt down in front of his child.

"Did you have fun?" Seungcheol asked.

Daesung smiled and nodded. Seungcheol smiled back. "You're safe, you guys," he told his friends.

The four of them immediately looked up. "Really?" all of them asked in unison enthusiastically. Seungcheol rolled his eyes but said yes. The four hugged Seungcheol, jumping up and down in circle. All of them thanked him for sparing their lives.

They hugged their savior, Daesung, too. Daesung smiled widely as he gained four new friends. The four adults kissed him on both of his cheeks.

 

Guess having four troublesome babysitters isn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> trash fic is trash
> 
> also this thing was based on my experience hahaha //screams


End file.
